


Food for Thought

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Food, Gen, POV Twelfth Doctor, Twelfth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Bill seemed to have some kind of obsession with food
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Who Contest Stories and Archive





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Challenge #73 // "Parking" at [who_contest](https://who_contest.dreamwidth.org) (actual post [here](https://who-contest.dreamwidth.org/438437.html))

Bill seemed to have some kind of obsession with food. It took him a while to notice it, but eventually he realised that everywhere he took her she'd comment on the food. Exclaiming over the odd jelly-like squares on the human/Vardy space colony, wanting to try _everything_ at the Frost Fair, wondering how everyone ate on a space station where they had to wear their space suits all the time just to breathe, speculating about virtual calories in the simulation, taking tea with Victorians on Mars, telling him tales of sharing rations with Romans in Scotland…

Talking about wanting to reform Missy over Bill cooking chips. Chips seemed to factor into it a lot. Even that first time he talked to her in his office she'd been going on about chips. Well, she cooked and served chips every day in the university kitchen, he supposed, which perhaps made it a little less bizarre that she'd try to have serious and meaningful conversations over vats full of the things hissing and bubbling away.

For a while, he'd thought it was her job that had had her focussing on food all the time. But then he realised… she was just doing what he'd always wanted his companions to do, what he brought them along _for_. Glorying in life, revelling in the things that were different in the places he took her to, exploring the universe… Bill just happened to do it through food.

He looked at the Cyberman who was all that was left of Bill, clinging onto her humanity. Still trying to explore the differences, still trying to hang onto all that wonderful curiosity and verve.

Whatever else she might experience now, she wouldn't be enjoying food any more.


End file.
